This invention relates to an improved dispensing carton for sheet materials supplied in roll form, particularly polymeric film and like wrapping materials for household and other uses. Particularly, the invention relates to a dispensing carton wherein the improvement resides in a feature which is adapted to be disposed between the lead edge of the material and the roll of the material to prevent withdrawal of the lead edge back onto the roll.
A problem associated with dispension of polymeric films is that the lead edge of the film after the roll is started, is usually not adequately prevented from being rolled back onto the roll and back into the carton. This problem is frequently encountered in case of films which have a "tacky" surface character resulting in the lead edge of the film being lost due to its adherence to itself on the roll. When such loss occurs customers generally suffer some frustration before they are able to retrieve the lead edge.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved dispensing carton for a roll of sheet material having a practical, effective and inexpensive improvement feature for preventing return of lead portion of the sheet material back into the carton, with the feature being compatible with the manufacture, printing, erecting and the loading of the carton at commercially acceptable speeds.
It is still another objective of this invention to provide such a carton wherein the retaining feature can be included in the carton design with minimum change required in existing production equipment, and with near certain reliability.